Jij bent cool
Jij bent cool is een liedje van Winx Club in Concert. Liedtekst |-|Nederlands= 't Is weer zo'n ochtend Het schiet niet op ik ben al laat Nog snel mijn haar doen Het is mooi weer Ik voel me oké Nu snel naar buiten Men vrienden wachten al op mij Een nieuw avontuur Het wordt een lange dag op school Zoveel te leren We geven echt 100% Zo is men leven Het lijkt soms zwaar Maar ik ga door Ik zit alleen maar te dromen Ik denk De hele tijd aan jouw (De hele tijd aan jouw) Hoe kom ik door deze dag? Men vrienden zeggen Jij bent cool Gewoon door alle dingen die je doet Jij bent tof Jij verdient het toch om speciaal te zijn Elke dag Ben je sterk? Je vecht tegen het slechte in het kwaad Je bent een ster En toch blijf je gewoon zoals je bent Kom doe mee Vandaag ben ik vrij Het wordt een super vette dag We gaan iets leuks doen Lekker shoppen in de straat En naar mijn ouders Het is best moeilijk Ver van huis Maar ik heb vrienden En die staan altijd voor me klaar Hé, ben jij ook niet... Een beetje net als ik dus? Jij bent cool Gewoon door alle dingen die je doet Jij bent tof Jij verdient het toch om speciaal te zijn Elke dag Ben je sterk? Je vecht tegen het slechte in het kwaad Jij bent een ster En toch blijf je gewoon zoals je bent Kom doe mee Om je speciaal te voelen Hoef jij Alleen jezelf te zijn (Te zijn...) Jij bent een fee Echt geloof me Je vrienden zeggen Jij bent cool Gewoon door alle dingen die je doet Want jij bent tof Jij verdient het toch om speciaal te zijn Elke dag Ben je sterk? Je vecht tegen het slechte in het kwaad Jij bent een ster En toch blijf je gewoon zoals je bent Kom doe mee Ooh... Kom doe mee... Kom doe mee... Kom doe mee... Yeah... Jij bent een fee Echt geloof me Je moet me geloven Je bent een fee (Een fee) Een fee |-|Engels= Woke up this morning I am so lazy! I'm late again Put on my make up The sun is shinning, I feel great I rush in the street, my friends are waiting there for me One more adventure It's gonna be a tough day at school There's so much to learn we are giving all our best No time for foolin' It may seem hard but it's my life The teacher caught me daydreaming, again All I can think is you And will I make it to the end? My friends keep telling me You're the one Who can do the incredible things you do You're the best And baby you deserve the gifts you have Can't you see? You are strong You fight against the demons everyday You're a star Remember where you come from and who you are Come join us! We have a day out I wonder what we're going to do I'm so excited! Shall we go shopping all day long? I'll see my parents It's hard to be away from home But it's all worth it, I love to share it with my friends Nowlook at yourself, you know I'm talking to you You're the one Who can do the incredible things you do You're the best and baby you deserve the gifts you have Can't you see? You are strong You fight against the demons everyday You're a star Remember where you come from and who you are Come join us! Why be extraordinary when you can always be yourself? You are a Fairy, believe it Why can't you see that You're the one Who can do the incredible things you do You're the best And baby you deserve the gifts you have Can't you see? You are strong You fight against the demons everyday You're a star Remember where you come from and who you are Come join us! (Ooh...) Come join us Come join us Come join us Yeah... You are a fairy, believe it You gotta believe it Cause your the one (Fairy) Fairy Categorie:Liedjes Categorie:Winx Club liedjes Categorie:Winx Club in Concert